The One Where Everyone Finds Out
by summit2014
Summary: For two months, Jane was able to keep her feelings for her best friend a secret. After that it seemed to take but a minute for the rest of the world to find out in all the worst ways…
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This first chapter is meant to set the groundwork for the rest of the story…sooooo, it's a heavier than the rest will be. I have about 6 six chapters planned. I would like to thank my awesome beta who happens to be my awesome wife.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Maura had sworn she was okay several times in the last few minutes, but Jane knew otherwise. It wasn't every day you found out you had a half-brother who had been killed after spending his life hacking computers and stealing peoples' life savings as well as a biological father responsible for the death of at least twelve people. Dr. Isles' bottomless pit of science facts was not helping either. While Jane was able to see Maura for the amazing person she was, Maura's lack of self-esteem led her to see herself as part of a scientific equation. She shared DNA with the two men she had just learned about. Therefore there was a chance according to some study or another that showed she had the potential to be a criminal as well. Ever doubting herself, this did not add up well.

"Look, Maura, other than some tiny little code in your body, you share nothing with those men. You are a good person. You prove it to everyone around you every day. They aren't your family, they just share a little biology with you." Jane was wishing she knew a little more about biology so she could argue with Maura. She knew her best friend needed facts instead of her reassurances. Jane was street smart and knew she did her job well, but in this case that wasn't enough. She wanted to reassure Maura. She wanted Maura to see herself as she did. A faint smile came across Jane's face as she thought, _then again I wouldn't mind seeing Maura the way she sees herself in the shower each morning. _Jane looked down and shook her head. _So not appropriate right now. _

"Jane, that tiny code that you are referring to determines almost everything about us. Sure, science is not conclusive as to just how much is predisposed based on our DNA and how much is brought about by our environment and experiences, but there is no denying that DNA plays a large part in who we are and how we behave."

"So I take it you subscribe to the nature side of the argument?" As soon as the question came out Jane wished it hadn't. While she had meant it as a random, flippant comment, she knew that Maura would never let it pass as such. Maura never let anything pass without conducting an analysis first. If Maura were to pry much into the comment she would realize that it was not truly random at all. A little over two months ago, Jane had finally come to terms with her true self after a lengthy debate in her head about nature versus nurture. She was a lesbian. Of course, she had yet to tell anyone and planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible. After all of the years of teasing and assumptions based on her profession, she wasn't looking forward to admitting the assumptions had been true all along. The worst part was after knowingly being gay for only two months she had broken the cardinal rule of lesbianism…she had fallen for a straight girl.

Jane was flipping through all this information in her mind when Maura finally answered, "Nature side of what argument?"

"I was just teasing you that if you believe DNA controls who we are, I'm guessing on the whole nature versus nurture gay argument, you believe in nature."

Maura thought for a second, recalling several sources of data no doubt, "while studies are still somewhat inconclusive as to the exact…" Maura continued with several different studies with differing findings. Jane's thoughts trailed off as she watched Maura's lips moving. _I'm feeling a bit like a wild animal out in nature right now. I just want to pounce and kiss those lips and…_ "Jane are you listening to me?"

Jane looked up sheepishly and realized that while Maura was talking, her gaze had drifted down and she was now staring straight towards Maura's cleavage, which was well outlined by her designer dress. "Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Do you want me to leave? It's safe for me to go home now since half of my family is dead and the other half is out there sending a message through homicide to every killer in Boston to stay away from me."

"Maura they are not your family. You are placing far too much emphasis on blood. Family means so much more than that."

"I know. I have parents, but…" Maura trailed off and looked down. Jane realized she was starting to cry.

"Maura what is it?"

"I have two families and neither one cares about me the way that yours cares about you."

Maura's words were breaking Jane's heart, causing her to lose track of her boundaries as she responded, "Maura, you have to know that we all love you like you _are_ in our family so you can't argue that case." In a much quieter voice not meant to be heard Jane added, "Maybe someday we could even put you through the official ceremony to make you a Rizzoli. I know I would like to."

Jane failed to calculate just how close Maura's ears were at the time. Jane knew as soon as Maura's head lifted that she had heard. The smile on her face took away any regret Jane otherwise would have had for speaking her thoughts out loud.

"You do treat me well, Jane, and so does your family. I do think of them as family. I'm sorry I implied otherwise. I don't want to show a lack of gratitude."

Jane smiled back, "Don't worry, I know you're just upset." She couldn't help but think how nice it was to tell Maura she loved her even if she couldn't express exactly what she meant by it.

It amazed Jane how quickly this comment cheered up Maura. It seemed to be exactly what she needed at that moment. "Jane, what's the ceremony you mentioned? Is that some sort of Rizzoli thing?"

_Well Maura, I meant that perhaps someday you and I could get married and then you would officially be in the family. _"It's not just a Rizzoli thing, although I'm sure my family would put their own spin on it."

"So you've never done this ceremony?" Maura asked.

Jane was beginning to get nervous. She was running out of ways to dodge the truth. "Um none of us kids, no. We haven't found anyone to go through it with us." Internally Jane was beginning to panic. She could think of no way to shift this conversation, and Maura was so interested that she knew it would be hard to divert her. She was afraid she was going to have to come up with some ceremony to induct Maura into the family. Every image that came to mind was similar to a fraternity hazing…ones that involved Maura in her underwear of course.

"Whatever this ceremony is, I would love to go through it." Maura had enjoyed a few glasses of wine that evening so she was getting a bit bolder than normal.

"I don't think we're quite at that stage yet…dear." Jane emphasized the dear hoping Maura would drop it before she had to tell her best friend, who was a straight woman, that she had suggested they fall in love and get married.

In her attempt to deflect the situation, Jane had just unknowingly created a new one. Maura's eyes were hurt and tears began flowing once again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. Of course we're not at that point. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I can't believe I just implied you would want me as a sister."

Jane's face expressed her confusion, until she heard the last part and realized how she had just turned down the doctor's request to be an assumed member of the family. "No Maura, no. That's not what I meant at all." She once again found herself embracing the crying woman. Maura's face was burrowed into Jane's chest. Had she not been in so much pain, Jane realized she would thoroughly be enjoying this position.

"I was so inappropriate, Jane. Please forgive me for my rudeness."

There may have been a way to avoid the next admission, but in the heat of the moment, Jane could not come up with it. She couldn't stand seeing Maura upset and had to fix it as quickly as possible.

"Maura, I…you weren't the inappropriate one, I was. The ceremony comment was a joke and it was an inappropriate one on my part."

Still with tear-filled eyes, Maura looked up at Jane. "I don't understand Jane. There's no official joining the family ceremony?"

Jane got a nervous half smile, "Oh there is an official ceremony. It's even legal in Massachusetts." Maura seemed a bit calmer, but was clearly waiting for an explanation. Jane took in a very deep breath before saying, softer, "I was making a marriage joke."

Maura got a look of relief on her face and smiled, "now I understand. No, I don't believe I am at the point of marrying either of your brothers." She finished with a chuckle, but was surprised to see that Jane didn't chuckle with her as she mentioned marrying Tommy or Frankie.

"That wasn't the joke Maura. I was referring to myself, not my brothers." Jane wasn't sure why she felt the compulsion to tell Maura this, but she had to make it clear that her brothers were off limits.

Maura's face got a more serious look on it as she realized exactly how delicate of a situation she was dealing with. Her expression was serious, but soft and loving at the same time. She opened her mouth a few times as if to speak, but closed it each time not knowing how to respond.

Jane beat her to it. "You don't have to say anything. It was just a silly joke." Jane tried to give a fake laugh, but it was obvious to them both just how fake it was. Maura knew how to read Jane's expressions. She wasn't going to be able to hide that she had just made an honest admission.

"Jane, I'm not sure how to proceed."

Jane could feel herself blushing. The thought of running into her bedroom and jumping under the bed crossed her mind more than a few times in the next couple of moments. "Maura I was just joking. There's no need to analyze it. It was just a joke. I love men. We both know that. Yay men."

"I don't think that's true Jane. Based on your previous encounters with men and your hesitancy to commit to them or even to sleep with them, I would deduce that you are not all that interested in a physical or emotional relationship with a man."

"I've slept with men." This was the only point in Maura's statement that she could argue and she was going to use it. If she'd had the unfortunate experience of sleeping with men in the past, it might as well come in handy for something.

"Yes, but I usually had to persuade you. Remember Jorge?"

"I try not to."

Maura's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry that I pushed you into dating men. I in no way meant to offend you or imply that you needed to be in a heterosexual relationship. There are so many studies that show homosexuality is perfectly natural and some that indicate it may even be the next step in human evolution. Please forgive me if I ever made you feel uncomfortable or discriminated against in any way."

Jane found herself in a very familiar situation. Maura was trying to make a point and was doing so with a lengthy explanation backed by science. For a split second, Jane considered lying, but she had to admit the idea of Maura not only knowing, but also being supportive, was too much of a draw.

"Maura, what you're trying to say is, you're fine with me being gay."

Maura smiled as though pleased with herself for expressing something in a way Jane could understand it. Her social awkwardness often led her to feel the need to explain herself more than once. "Yes that's exactly what I mean."

Maura's acceptance meant a lot to Jane, but she couldn't help but wonder if Maura had stopped to consider that Jane had implied something else as well. She didn't want to give Maura the chance to bring it up.

"I'm pretty tired, maybe we should head to bed. You're welcome to stay the night, but I'll understand if you don't want to considering I just told you I like going to bed with women."

Maura couldn't help but consider that Jane had implied that she, Maura Isles, might be the object of Jane's metaphorical eye. She had always found Jane attractive and enjoyed their interactions. She had also always considered herself very open minded when it came to sexuality. She, like all of her liberal friends growing up, had experimented back in college. It had turned out that her lack of social skills were just as apparent in the gay world as they were in the straight world. She had long since given up the notion that she would find someone to spend the rest of her life with once she met Jane. Their emotional bond was enough to keep her happy. Sure she had dated men on the side, but that was to take care of her physical needs. She had dated some women for the same reason although she had never mentioned them to Jane. She knew it would lead to nothing and wasn't sure how the brunette would react. _Goodness, Maura, now even your thoughts are rambling_. Jane, on the other hand, was becoming more and more concerned at Maura's silence. Maura decided for tonight, she would simply joke back.

"I will stay the night. Although once we're married, we're going to have to discuss how many WOMEN you go to bed with." She gave Jane a very seductive wink and passed the stunned woman to enter the bedroom.

_Crap she did hear that part._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback. Reviews and follows make my day! Just a heads up, the next chapter is going to switch this story to M.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Jane woke up to the sound of the television playing in the living room. She couldn't help but notice that her arm was draped over Maura. Much to Jane's embarrassment, Maura had noticed it too. She was wide awake and smiling when Jane looked over at her. Jane never could understand how she was always so chipper in the morning.

"Sorry. I promise my intent wasn't to come on to you in the night."

Maura smiled at Jane, melting all of her fears away. "Jane, you always do that. When I got into bed last night, I was fully aware I would wake up with you touching me."

Jane chuckled, "You make it sound so dirty. Me touching you?"

Maura, ever literal, was not displeased, but she was also not laughing. Instead she answered, "I simply meant that sometimes I wake up and it's not my stomach that your arm is draped over. Sometimes it is _dirty, _as you say."

Jane sat up very quickly upon that answer. "Really? Wait, I had no idea I groped you in my sleep…EVER." Jane's mortification was clearly portrayed on her face.

On the mornings they woke up in the same bed, which Maura had noticed were growing in number as of late, she was used to getting up long before Jane. She would do yoga, make coffee that was up to her standards, shower, and come back to bed before Jane opened her eyes for the first time. She had woken up just as early this morning, but, instead of completing her typical routine, she had simply meditated and thought some things through.

She had come to the conclusion that, while there was a chance it would harm their friendship, the benefits of exploring her feelings for Jane outweighed the potential negative outcomes. The maximum benefit possible as a result of not telling Jane was a wonderful friendship. However, in the back of her mind and based on the previous night's conversation, there would always be unrequited love between them. Jane had certainly hinted she felt the same. At least Maura was pretty sure she had. Jane's love of sarcasm always kept Maura wondering about everything. Regardless, she knew that what happened last night and the truths it revealed would taint their friendship from there forward.

She had weighed these odds before, but the facts were different now. Before she thought Jane was heterosexual so the chances of getting some type of beneficial outcome from expressing her feelings were dreadfully low. With these new facts to weigh, she felt honesty was the best course of action.

Maura had then considered how to broach the subject with Jane. She contemplated just telling Jane outright how she felt, but she wasn't sure if Jane was quite ready for that. Besides, she knew that flirting could be enjoyable. This came from some experience, but mainly from her studies of how humans reacted to different stimuli involved in the mating process. She could list several studies citing this.

As she had run through study after study in her mind, she came to a decision. She would begin hinting to Jane that she was interested before eventually admitting it. Maura wanted to believe she was simply working through the scientific process. However, she also knew that all of these thoughts excited her. She wanted to flirt with Jane. She wanted to build up Jane's excitement, culminating in the look on her face when she would finally express her undying love for her. _Yes, I had better build up to that one._

With that, Maura leaned in next to Jane's ear, "I never said I didn't like waking up with your hands on me." This sent a visible tingle throughout Jane's body. Jane was trying to think of something to reply with that would draw a similar response when the blender started up in the kitchen. Jane instinctively reached for her gun in the nightstand drawer, but Maura put her hand on top of Jane's to stop her.

"Don't shoot your mother, Jane."

Jane took a relieved breath. "Ma's here?"

"Yes, she got here almost an hour ago. I went out and said hello to her, but I decided to come back to bed."

Jane thought about this for a moment. "So when did I put my arm around you."

Maura blushed slightly, deciding just how much of the morning's events she wanted to share with Jane. "When your mother arrived, she peeked in to see if you were still sleeping. I was already awake and waved at her. I got up and went to talk to her, but as I was getting out of bed you asked me to come back quickly. When I came back to bed you were still asleep, but…" She paused not sure if she should say the next part. Jane's curiosity was too apparent not to in the end. "Without opening your eyes or waking up you pulled me in with your arm and kissed my cheek. You left your arm around me then."

"I'm so sorry Maur, I didn't mean to molest you in my sleep," Jane said, clearly embarrassed.

Maura released a light hearted laugh, "Jane a kiss on the cheek from my best friend hardly counts as anything untoward." As if to prove her point, Maura leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek. "Do you consider yourself molested?"

Jane couldn't help but smile as she felt the warmth of the doctor's soft lips tenderly meeting her cheek. All Jane could do was shake her head "no." Maura couldn't stop herself from continuing. She put her arm around Jane's waist and pulled her in, similar to the way in which Jane had behaved in her sleep. She softly whispered in Jane's ear, which was now much closer to her, "And does this offend you?"

Jane shook her head slowly as she enjoyed the tingling in her body from the contact on her waist. Every fiber of her being wanted to close the final gap and kiss Maura passionately before pushing her down on the bed and continuing from there. She knew she couldn't though. Maura had said that she was accepting of Jane's being gay, but she had never indicated that she was gay as well. The two of them teased each other about everything so there was no reason for her to assume Maura was doing anything else at the moment. She realized she had to know. No matter how embarrassing the answer, she had to have it.

"You know, Maura, you may be very accepting, but teasing the gay kid is pretty mean." Although it was difficult, Jane managed to get the statement out in her usual on-top-of-it voice.

Maura tried to buy herself some time as she thought about the implications of her next move, "What do you mean Jane?"

"I told you I was into women and now you're holding me in bed. That's some pretty intense teasing. This is a good way to get yourself an unwanted make-out session."

Maura thought for a moment. As she ran through all of the reasons to resist, none seemed to matter any longer. Her body was very clear about what it wanted and her mind could think of no reason to stop. "It would be far from unwanted." Maura realized her voice came out far huskier and wanting than she expected.

Upon hearing those words in that voice, Jane could hold back her passion no longer. The rest of the world seemed to fade away. For two months she had wanted this, but thought it would never happen. Now Maura was asking her to kiss her and was undeniably turned on by the idea. Jane turned the rest of the way and placed a firm, passionate kiss on Maura's lips. If there were any remaining doubts in Jane's mind about Maura's desire for this, they were erased as Maura's tongue asked her lower lip for permission to enter. Maura's arm tightened around Jane's waist as Jane's arms found their way around Maura. She quickly found herself guiding Maura's back to the bed. Her hand began sliding around from Maura's back toward the bottom of her shirt. She pulled away momentarily, looking down at Maura to see her reaction. She was greeted by dark eyes filled with desire. "Jane, you're shaking."

Jane looked at her hand. "I…I'm sorry…I'm just…"

Maura finished her thought, "I'm excited too." With that their lips were locked again and Jane's hand began tracing the bottom of Maura's shirt. Maura let out a loud, guttural, primal moan that Jane was fairly certain all of Boston could hear. At least everyone in that apartment could hear. In the heat of the moment, Jane had forgotten that everyone in the apartment also included her mother.

Within seconds there was a knock on the bedroom door followed by the knob turning. Jane's heart skipped a beat until she realized the knob was turning unsuccessfully. "Are you girls okay?" Jane's panic was replaced by a knowing smile as she realized the door was locked. She never locked the door and Maura never did either, but she must have.

Smiling down at the woman below her Jane teased, "Dr. Isles did you lock the door when you came back to bed?"

Maura smiled, "I did Detective Rizzoli."

"I do believe you were planning on seducing me."

Maura smiled and admitted, "I thought it might happen, yes."

Jane smiled as her gaze drifted back to the doctor's lips. She claimed them once again until she was interrupted by another knock on the door. "Jane, are you okay? If you don't answer me, I'm going to call your brother and then I'm going to…"

"Ma, we're fine. Everything's fine. We were just sleeping."

"Sleeping? Well come eat your breakfast then. It's getting cold."

"Okay, Ma. Just give me a minute."

Jane let her forehead fall and rest on Maura's stomach before she began to laugh softly. She raised her head and looked back into Maura's eyes. "Are you still sure you would ever want to be in this family?"

Maura smiled before answering very seriously, "yes, I am Jane, but I think you were right."

"About?"

"It would be a bit premature to have our wedding just yet." Maura finished with a smile.

"Yeah, that can wait. Considering I haven't even told my family I'm gay." A slightly nervous look returned to Jane's face.

"What is it Jane?"

"Maura, please don't think I'm in any way questioning what just happened, but I'm not quite ready to tell everyone yet. I just kind of want you to myself for now before worrying about what everyone else thinks. I mean…that is…I'm sorry I just presumed this wasn't a onetime thing."

Maura smiled, "I didn't intend on this being an isolated event. The secrecy sounds like fun to me. I'll be on the inside of an inside joke." She took on the tone she often did when she felt she was 'cool.'

Jane laughed at the woman's excitement, "Sort of, but I don't really consider this a joke."

Maura got her _oh no I missed a social cue_ face and replied, "Oh no. This isn't a joke to me, Jane. I'm sorry to have implied that I do."

Jane just smiled at her, easing her tension. "Don't worry, you're fine…perfect actually."

Jane laughed and leaned in for one last kiss before they got dressed and headed out to eat the breakfast made by the morning's intruder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Maura and Jane arrived to work and walked onto the elevator together. Maura was a bit surprised to find Jane following her as Jane had no reason to visit the morgue that morning. The doctor didn't have to wonder about this action for long. As soon as the doors closed, she knew what the detective was doing. The kiss she received explained everything. Jane was thoroughly enjoying the kiss and the Maura's roaming hands. However, it provided a painful reminder that her mother had interrupted their morning before certain actions could be finished. Maura could tell Jane was thinking about something and was able to deduce just what that thought was based on the expression on the detective's face.

As Maura left the elevator, she turned with her most suggestive smile and said, "don't worry, I'll make it up to you tonight."

As the elevator doors closed, Jane knew that it was going to be a very long day.

When Jane arrived in the bull pen, she noticed that Frost was already sitting there working on some paperwork from the previous day's case. He looked up and eyed Jane for a minute before greeting her.

"Morning Jane. You look strangely well rested this morning."

In a job like theirs you spend a lot of time together, often in very emotional situations. This means you get to know a lot about one another's feelings. Jane realized that unless she wanted Frost to be the first person she came out to, she needed to think up an excuse and it needed to be realistic. She decided to simply bend the truth a bit.

"Yeah I am. I haven't been sleeping very well since my best friend became the target of all the most dangerous people in Boston. I was finally able to sleep last night."

Frost nodded, indicating that he believed her explanation. It was true, it simply omitted some information.

"Where's Korsak?" Jane asked as she looked around. It wasn't like Korsak to be late.

"He said something about dressing his dogs up for next year's Korsak's K9 Calendar."

Jane looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay maybe he said he stayed late yesterday and is watching a dog for a uniform that he wanted to take for a long walk this morning since it was alone yesterday."

Jane chuckled. That was definitely a Korsak thing to do. With that she began working on the less glamorous part of her job, paperwork. She worked for about a half hour before realizing she needed more coffee and a little more Maura. She texted Maura to ask her to meet in the Division 1 Café in fifteen minutes. She told her to call when she was leaving the morgue. Jane knew there was no reason she needed to call, but today she would use any excuse to hear Maura's voice.

About ten minutes passed before Jane felt her pocket vibrate. She jumped up, looked at Frost, and asked, "do you want any coffee?"

"No thanks, still working on mine."

Jane practically ran out the door so she could answer the phone out of earshot. She realized if she didn't answer soon she would miss the call. So, she yanked it out of her pocket and pressed the answer button as she put it to her ear and said, "Hey beautiful. I can't stop thinking about last night."

"Jane? I wouldn't have walked the dog so long if I'd known you were that excited to see me." Korsak responded in a teasing manner.

"Dammit! Shit, Korsak…I…um…wow should have checked the caller id. I was expecting a call."

"I see. Wait, last night? I got the impression you were spending the evening with Doctor Isles just to be safe."

Jane could hide information from a lot of people, but Korsak wasn't one of them. She was silent as she tried to think of what to say. Her silence gave him all the information he needed. When he finally broke the silence, his voice was softer and more reassuring.

"Jane, I'm happy for you. Dr. Isles is a real catch. As are you. I think you two will be very happy together. And we don't have to talk about this if you're not ready. I was going to tell you that I am just leaving and will be there in about twenty minutes. I'll see you then, Jane."

Jane's fear and embarrassment had, for the most part, faded with Korsak's comments. He had always known what to say to her. It's what made him a good partner. "Thanks Korsak. I'm not really ready to tell anyone yet, but yeah she is a catch. I'll see you soon." Jane hung up and headed down to the café, sending Maura a text to let her know she was there. She could have gone back in her office, but she didn't want to see Frost right now. Regardless of how much better Korsak made her feel by the end of the conversation, she had called him beautiful and was still blushing more than a little bit. She was really wishing she had not put her phone on silent as the ringtone she had for Korsak was quite different from Maura's.

Maura quickly noticed said blushing when she entered the café. "What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, just came onto Korsak." Jane said.

Maura gave Jane an inquisitive look. "Pardon?"

"I thought it was you calling and I didn't want to miss it so I answered my phone a little too quickly and said Hello beautiful and then…" She gulped. " I can't stop thinking about last night."

Luckily Maura was able to see the humor in the situation. She started to laugh which cheered up Jane as well. "So much for not telling anyone," Jane continued.

Maura smiled, "Did he respond well?"

Jane smiled, "Yeah perfectly, but I would still rather wait to tell anyone else. At least a little longer if that's okay with you."

Maura gave her a warm smile that melted her heart, "Of course sweetheart."

Coffee was no longer Jane's number one desire. She looked up nervously, "Maura, I…could…the guys aren't expecting me back for a few minutes…could we…"

Maura was getting rather good at finishing her sentences, "go to my office? Yes, Detective Rizzoli, I could use your opinion on a case."

Both women stood up and walked a little quicker than necessary to the elevator. Once the doors were closed, Jane smiled and asked, "So what case will I be assisting you with, Dr. Isles?"

In her most innocent voice, Maura answered, "The case of the aroused medical examiner."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. The comment would have been funny coming from anyone let alone the straight-laced woman before her. She was still laughing as the elevator doors opened. "I'll help with that case anytime, Dr. Isles."

They quickly walked into Maura's office. Maura went over to the second door to lock it as Jane shut the one they had just entered through and began closing all of the blinds. Once the room was secured from the wandering eyes of any passers-by, they met in the center of the room in a passionate kiss.

As they kissed, Jane led Maura across the room. Several items on Maura's desk got shoved around as the two women kissed. Jane flipped the chair around so its back was up against the desk. She then gently pushed her doctor into the chair. They shared a few more kisses with Jane leaning over Maura's seated body before Jane began to kneel.

Her hand found Maura's knee and began moving up. She quickly found the only item of clothing blocking her way. She pulled off the very small, black, lacey number and smiled at Maura. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out one of the evidence bags that she almost always had handy.

"I'll have to bag this for evidence. I think we can get a lot of information for the case of the aroused medical examiner by testing this." She placed the bag on Maura's desk next to her laptop. She smiled at Maura before her head disappeared under the medical examiner's skirt.

They were well into the case of the aroused medical examiner when the door opened. Both women froze. As soon as they heard speaking they realized that the intruder could not yet see Jane who was kneeling on the floor only slightly hidden by Maura's legs. They also realized that Jane was no longer the only Rizzoli in the room. Maura silently chastised herself for getting a desk without a front panel to block the view while Jane chastised herself for not locking the door behind them.

"Hey Maura, have you seen Jane? Ma mentioned she was headed down here to talk to you about some case."

"Um, Frankie, I haven't seen your sister in a few minutes." She was hoping she could get away with this lie since her eyes had been shut for the last few minutes.

"Oh okay, sorry to bother you. Do you have a head ache or something?"

"You're not bothering me, Frankie. No, I don't have a head ache. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering why the lights were off and the blinds…were shut." He paused in the middle of his sentence and then finished in a slower, quieter voice. Maura had not turned around since she was still somewhat attached to his sister, but could tell without doing so that he had noticed something. She looked down and realized that Jane's legs were sticking out to the side under her body. There was no doubt in her or Jane's mind that Frankie had seen her very distinctive, very ugly boots.

Frankie was making no attempt to leave. "Are you sure you don't know where my sister went?"

"Um…"

Still kneeling, Jane carefully removed her mouth from Maura. Unable to look in her baby brother's face given what he had just interrupted, she turned to her favorite defense mechanism. "If you tell anyone, I will hunt you down."

Maura whispered in a chiding voice, "Jane."

Jane let out a slightly exasperated sigh upon being scolded.

"Look, Frankie, I've been figuring some stuff out recently and I'm not ready for everyone to know yet… okay?" With that she stood up and looked at her brother.

"Janie, I'm not ten years old anymore, I'm not going to go running to Ma and tell her you're doing inappropriate things in the basement."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong or inappropriate about being gay."

Frankie chuckled, which surprised Jane. "Janie, I've thought you were gay since I was like five and figured out what gay was. That's not inappropriate, but I'm pretty sure what you were doing on the floor over there was inappropriate for work."

Jane was too embarrassed to respond. Maura, who had composed herself, walked over and put a supportive arm around Jane.

Frankie smiled, realizing his sister was not going to say anything. "Janie, I'm happy for you. You too Maura. I always hoped you'd be in the family someday." He walked out passing Susie Chang as she entered carrying a file folder.

"Oh, Dr. Isles, do you have a headache?"

Maura decided it would be best to divert Susie's attention as quickly as possible. She walked back behind her desk and tried to regain her professionalism. "I'm doing better, thank you. Um, Jane, could you open the blinds please? I no longer think I need them closed. Are those the lab results, Susie?"

Jane began opening the blinds as Susie passed her to hand the folder to Maura. Jane was very certain the blinds no longer needed to be shut. She wasn't sure she would feel comfortable so much as smiling at Maura in this office for a while. Of course that would change as soon as she turned around and saw Maura looking over the lab reports.

"Okay thanks, Susie."

Susie paused then pointed at the evidence bag Jane had placed on the desk. "I didn't know they found panties at the scene. Would you like me to run those for DNA?"

Jane was fairly certain Maura could pass out at any moment and decided she had better chime in. "No thanks, Susie. Those are…um…from a cold case. They were tested a long time ago. We just pulled them to look at the style." Maura gave a very unconvincing smile and nodded.

"Oh alright. They just looked damp so I assumed…"

"Nope, cold case." Jane interrupted in an attempt to end the conversation.

Susie smiled noticing how uncomfortable both women were. She was pretty sure she had solved this little mystery on her own, but she sure wasn't going to ask for confirmation. So she left the two women alone.

Jane turned and picked up the evidence bag to get a closer look. She noted that Susie was not exaggerating. "When you said we were working on the case of the aroused medical examiner, you weren't kidding."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last. Thanks so much for all of your reviews!

The detectives were in the process of giving Frost lunch orders when their cells phones started ringing. They were needed at a crime scene a few miles away where there were multiple bodies found and at least one was suspected to be a high profile case. For this reason, Crowe was expected to go with them to help with the circus that comes with a high profile homicide. They began talking about the location and getting there when Korsak realized Jane had a question she was too nervous to ask.

"We'll need equipment so we'll need two cars. Jane, do you think you could catch a ride with the medical examiner? There won't be a lot of parking in that area."

Jane wanted to hug Korsak, but figured that would be a bit obvious. "Yeah sure. Good idea."

She practically ran down to the ME's office. Maura was grabbing her bag as Jane ran in. Maura unleashed a smile. "Jane. I was hoping you might come, but I didn't know if you would be able to."

"Korsak gave me an excuse. He said we'd need two cars and parking would be tight so I should ride with you." With that she walked over and kissed Maura before they headed toward the parking garage.

Once they reached the car, Jane noticed Maura had started it but did not appear to be quite ready to leave the garage. Instead she was looking around. "Jane, there doesn't appear to be anyone else in here."

Jane looked around and responded, "Nope." She wasn't sure what Maura was getting at until she felt Maura's lips on hers.

Maura leaned back long enough to say, "A quick make-out session surely wouldn't hurt." Jane shook her head and once again found the other pair of lips. They were both lost in a very passionate kiss when they were interrupted by a tentative knock on the window.

A very embarrassed Frost was standing next to Jane's window. Jane let her head fall in yet another defeat. "Really? By the end of this day, the whole damn precinct is going to know." She turned and rolled her window down.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but there are more people coming than we thought so I offered to ride with you guys to avoid taking another car. I…er…didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Come on in, Barry." Maura said cheerfully. Jane couldn't understand how she could get caught making-out in a car like a teenager and not be more embarrassed.

The first few minutes of the drive were silent. It was clear that Frost was thinking. Jane could see he wanted to say something but was too scared of the response it might elicit from his often hotheaded partner.

After watching for a few more minutes, Jane couldn't resist any longer. "Out with it, Frost."

"I was just wondering how long you two have been together and if anyone else knows."

Frost half expected Detective Rizzoli to tell him to mind his own business before throwing him out of the moving car but, much to his surprise, she was quite calm in her response. Perhaps Maura was having a good effect on her.

"We've only been together since last night. No one was supposed to know yet and we'd like to keep it that way, but you are the third person to find out today. Korsak and Frankie know."

"I believe he is the fourth person. Susie Chang congratulated me after you left my office earlier."

"What were you doing earlier in her office, Jane?"

The look the older detective gave him let Frost know his questions had come to an end. He sat back and smiled, pleased that he was in the loop. Meanwhile, Jane cursed silently at the growing list of people who knew her business.

When they arrived, they discovered that four bodies had been left behind a dumpster. They were covered in a tarp and only discovered when the garbage was picked up. They studied the crime scene and quickly figured out that, contrary to what they had been told, none of the bodies were what one would call high profile. When this was discovered, Maura finished her work, but Korsak, Frost, and Rizzoli were taken off the case.

This meant that Maura would be busy for the afternoon, but the detectives would have nothing to do but paperwork. After two hours of cataloging, Jane was getting stir crazy. She announced she was going to get up for a bit. Both of her partners looked at her and smiled. They noticed one another smiling and both got inquisitive looks on their faces that Jane quickly recognized. Deciding to throw them a bone since they had both refrained from teasing, she said, "Yes, you both know. Now if you'll excuse me…I'm going to see my gi-rl-friend." She enunciated each syllable and then some before giving them a big smile and leaving. She could hear them laughing as she walked down the hall. She had to admit, it felt nice.

Jane was practically skipping by the time she reached the morgue. She made an effort to check and see that all the lab techs seemed to be busy as she passed them. From the door, she could see her favorite black scrubs on her favorite body. Unfortunately, that body was leaning over a dead body, but such was life when dating the queen of the dead.

She walked in and slid her arms around the doctor before kissing her cheek and whispering, "I've been thinking about you." This made Maura smile.

"I missed you, Jane. In fact, I'm experiencing paraesthesia all over my body, but I'm afraid I'm going to be here late this evening. I don't want to, but your colleagues can't do much until I finish here." Jane lifted an eyebrow, but decided not to unleash the "googlemouth" when she wanted to focus on much more pleasant things.

"Alright, but don't stay too late, doctor…I have plans for you tonight."

Jane was about to give the doctor a little preview of her evening plans when she was interrupted by a timid voice from behind. "Um… Dr. Isles, I got a match on the DNA from three of the victims."

Jane practically jumped away from Dr. Isles when she realized there was a lab tech standing right behind them.

"I'll let you know when I'm leaving. Good luck on your case." She quickly ran out the door, forcing a smile and trying to act as nonchalant as one can be upon being outed for the fifth time in one day. Then again, she didn't even know this guy's name so she wasn't too concerned.

Upon her return to the bullpen, Jane noticed her partners get quiet. She considered asking them what they were talking about, but decided she would be the world's worst detective if she had to ask. Instead, she returned to her paperwork and tried not to think about those black scrubs lying perfectly on the ME's body just a few floors below her.

By 4:30, Jane had had enough paperwork for one day. Her partners agreed that they should all take full advantage of this lull in the action. Detective work seemed to come in spurts, and these times between cases were to be valued.

Jane sent off a quick text to Maura.

_I'm leaving. Can you meet me up here for a minute? If you're busy that's fine…I've been caught too much down there today to come to you. J_

_ Perfect timing. Just finished one body. Could use a break and a kiss M_

As promised, Maura was in the bullpen within minutes. When she walked in, Jane couldn't help but do a full sweep of her body with her eyes. Frost and Korsak laughed, both noticing Jane's not so well disguised look.

Frost saw an opportunity and went with it, "Drool much, Jane?"

Any other day Frost might have had a black eye, but today Jane was too happy. "Can you blame me?" Frost just laughed.

Maura reached them and smiled, oblivious to the conversation that had just gone on about how good she looked in her scrubs. Jane grabbed her stuff and stood up. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Her partners were also getting up to leave and told her good bye.

Jane led Maura out of the bullpen and over to an empty interrogation room. It took her all of two seconds to realize that, given their luck today, if they stayed in this room the whole squadron would be standing behind the one way mirror by the time they left. No, she wasn't going to make that mistake again. She led Maura to the room on the other side of the mirror.

After sharing a few passionate kisses Jane asked, "Will you come over tonight?"

In between kisses, Maura answered, "Since you're going home now, it would be quicker if you picked up Jo Friday and met me at my house."

Jane smiled a very seductive smile and responded, "Quicker is better, but I don't know how the hell I'm going to wait any longer."

Jane felt Maura unhooking her belt. "Here?"

Maura smiled, "Why not?"

"Because there aren't any locks on this door."

As if conjuring up someone, the door to the interrogation room opened and someone was brought in wearing handcuffs. Had they stayed on that side of the mirror, they would have been caught yet again. Jane couldn't help but feel they had finally caught a break.

They exited through the door, but did not make it away from the room's entrance before almost literally running into Cavanaugh. "Detective Rizzoli, I didn't know you were still helping with this case?"

"I'm not, I just… dropped something from my pocket in the interrogation room yesterday. Good news, it was still there." Jane smiled and was quite proud of herself for coming up with a story so quickly. It probably would have worked too, had her belt not been hanging undone in a very obvious way.

Cavanaugh, having spent a great deal of time as a detective himself, was quick to put the clues together. He chuckled and began walking away, but not without teasing his detective as he walked away. "Glad you found whatever it was you were looking for. And Rizzoli…" He stopped and chuckled again.

"Huh?"

"Your belt isn't going to do much good if you wear it that way."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here's the last one. Thanks so much to everyone who stuck around this whole time! Thanks to my amazing Beta…I knew marrying you would come in handy;)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Jane left quickly, agreeing to see Maura at her house. Jane was relieved by the idea of finally being alone with real locks on the doors. Even though she knew Maura wouldn't be home for a while, she grabbed her stuff and her dog very quickly and headed over to Maura's house. Not long after she arrived, her ma come over to say hello since she had noticed Jane's car in the driveway. They talked for a few minutes about the day before Angela asked, "Would you girls like to have dinner with me tonight? I can bring over a lasagna?"

Jane thought about this. If she said no, they would have to get their own dinner. If she said yes, they would have to be dressed for dinner and she didn't plan on being dressed when they were ready to eat. However, if she assumed things were going to happen she might accidently jinx herself. She finally decided to give an open ended answer. "I'll let you know, ma."

"Okay, why don't you set the table and I'll be over once dinner is ready."

"No, ma, I said I'll let you know. I'm not sure yet." She laughed as she responded to her mother's typical assumption that "maybe" meant "sure come on over and stay a while."

With that, her mother was back to her kitchen, no doubt assuming Jane would be calling her with an invitation as soon as the doctor got home. Jane did not set the table, but instead got an idea. She was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when she heard Maura's key in the door.

By the time the medical examiner could get the door open, Jane was standing in the entry way. She quickly pulled Maura into her arms finding her lips. The passion that had been building since that morning meant that within moments they were ready to pick up where they left off. The only thing that slowed Jane down at all was Maura's insistence that no matter how much they were in the heat of the moment, her dress was not to be thrown on the floor. They met a compromise as Maura hung it over the back of the couch rather than hanging it in the proper location in her closet.

Jane expected a protest when Maura discovered what she was thinking. Much to her surprise, Maura allowed Jane to lift her onto the dining room table without hesitation. Moments later Jane was once again looking down at her love. Kisses and roving hands were exchanged. Maura was moments away from returning Jane's favor from the morning when the back door open. A wide eyed Angela was soon standing only feet away from the dining room table.

This was by far the pinnacle of embarrassment for everyone's day. Too stunned to say anything, the two women displayed in all their glory on the table just stared. Finally Angela broke the incredibly awkward silence in her serious mother voice, "Jane, that's not what I meant when I said set the table. Where is the silverware?"

Jane nodded as if accepting that she had made a mistake before realizing just how absurd the comment was. "Really, ma? That's what you're upset about?"

Angela ran over and grabbed a throw off of the couch and threw it at Jane. "Here. Cover yourselves up." Maura and Jane climbed down from the table and Jane wrapped the blanket around them.

Maura looked at Angela who was still holding a hot lasagna. "That does smell really good. Perhaps we should eat."

Jane gave her an inquisitive look, "Really, you're hungry?"

Maura answered, "Well, yes, I am hungry. The mood has been ruined and we will not be jumping back up on the table if your mother leaves. So we should eat."

Jane laughed at the logic and knew Maura was correct. The moment was definitely over.

"Ma, I think we're going to go put some clothes on before dinner. We'll be right back."

Angela smiled and said, "Sure, I'm going to sanitize the table before we eat."

Jane wanted to make a comment, but she figured this round went to her ma. There wasn't much one could argue when caught in this position.

As they walked toward Maura's room, Jane began to chuckle.

"Jane, what is so funny?"

"I suppose we don't have to worry about coming out anymore. Everyone already knows."

_Epilogue_

It had only been three weeks since they had started dating, but it seemed like forever when Jane thought of how close they had become. While she had been hesitant to go public so soon, everyone had accepted their relationship with open arms. It was nice not to worry so much at work, or at home for that matter. However, they had agreed they needed to be far more professional at work after the first day. Regardless of how accepting everyone was, getting caught on your knees by your brother or with you pants undone by your boss was never good. They could, however, share the occasional quick kiss good bye if they felt like it. Nor did they have to worry if anyone noticed a lingering glance or pat on the back.

Everything seemed pretty great to Jane that evening as she thought about how relaxed she had become. Maura was in the kitchen with Angela preparing dinner. She was sitting in the living room drinking a beer with Frost, Korsak, and her two brothers.

The evening flowed smoothly. Jane realized that throughout the entire evening, never once did their relationship get brought up. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how all of her closest family and friends were here and not one of them had a problem with her relationship. After dinner, the group turned on a baseball game. As the evening went on, everyone began trickling out as they got tired until only Jane, Maura, and Tommy were left.

With three innings left, Jane could tell Maura was getting bored because she began tracing shapes with her finger on Jane's thigh. Jane looked over at her girlfriend and saw that look in her eye that indicated it was time for them to be alone.

"Alright, Tommy, that's enough baseball for one evening."

"Janie, it's not even over yet. Maura, do you want me out?"

Maura turned toward Jane and got with a slightly panicked look. Jane decided she should intercede before Maura had a panic attack at the prospect of being rude to someone.

"Maura's too polite to ask you to leave."

"I don't see you getting ready to go. I'll leave with you."

"Really, Tommy? You're not going to spend the night."

"Of course not. Why would you say that?"

Jane was a little confused at why her brother wasn't taking the hint that she wanted to be alone with her girlfriend. "You said you were leaving when I did. Seriously, little brother, go home."

Tommy wasn't intentionally being rude and would have left had Maura suggested it. However, this was no longer about him leaving Maura's house. This was now a full blown argument with his sister as indicated by the increasing volume of their voices.

"If you're so sure Maura wants me to leave, what makes it okay for you to stay? How do you know she doesn't want you to leave? You have your own apartment, stop hogging Maura's guestroom."

"Guest room! Really, Tommy, are we five? Are you really pretending we don't sleep together? You're one to talk."

"What does that even mean?! What do you mean I'm one to talk?"

"I mean I'm not the only one in this room sleeping in the same bed as someone. You can't really hide it when a baby pops out. Why do you care if we sleep together?"

"Woah, you sleep in the same bed?!"

"Yeah, Tommy, we do. I even have sex with my girlfriend. Yes sex, out of wedlock sex. And I'd like to have sex with her now, but my baby brother won't take the hint and go home. I may even have sex with her on the couch right where you want to sit and watch the game. Hell, in three innings time I may have sex with her all over the house. Will you please go home and let me have…"

Jane was finally pulled out of her rant by Maura's tapping. Maura had been carefully watching both of their faces as their argument built up into an all-out screaming match and noticed that Tommy's face softened during Jane's final argument. She began thinking through all of their conversations about their relationship throughout the past three weeks. Quickly, she realized Tommy wasn't in any of them. She began patting Jane's arm trying to get her attention.

"What, Maura?"

"I don't think Tommy knows what you're talking about."

"Maura, he's not that sheltered. Tommy can figure out how two women have…shit, no one told Tommy." She looked away from Maura back toward Tommy who had clearly calmed down.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry. I never told you did I?"

"No, you didn't. Trust me, I wouldn't stand in your way of sex."

Jane smiled as her face softened. "That's a good idea, little brother. I really am sorry, Tommy. This is not how I meant for you to find out. I just kind of forgot that you didn't know."

"Well I know now. Congratulations. I'm going to leave so you can get it on all over the house."

Jane turned a bit red, but laughed. They all laughed and then hugged before Tommy left. Then Jane made good on her promise…all over the house.


End file.
